Control
by GoingToNamek
Summary: Turles is part of the Frieza Planet Trade Organization and rooms with Raditz. Each man soon discovers that they need the other to keep themselves sane, as well as get rid of some... Primal urges. Oneshot. Warnings: BDSM, (what some may consider) incest, Master/pet roles, lemon, and yaoi (male/male) relationships.


**Control**

I shudder instinctively as he draws nearer, stalking towards me like a sleek, dark beast. His slightly darkened, beautiful skin shines in the moonlight streaming through his window. It is close to being full, the reason he has chosen now to reassert his dominance over me, I am sure. I wait wantonly, kneeling naked and gagged on his bed with my wrists and ankles tied together. He needs to teach me, to control me in the way I love so very much. I have a hunger, a burning desire, an all-consuming need to submit. Only he can draw such a thing out in me.

His confident eyes seem to glitter with delicious malice, telling me how much I will enjoy tonight. After what seems like an eternity, he is finally at the bed, fisting a hand in my long, black locks and roughly pulling my ear to his lips.

"What have we here?" Turles growls huskily, using his other hand to cup my jaw.

The gag in my mouth prevents me from speaking, but I would not have answered even if I could. That is one of the rules to our arrangement. He is my master, and I am his pet. Pets don't speak.

"Oh, but don't you look pretty, Raditz. All trussed up and aching on my bed."

I shudder, breathing sharply through my nose. My arousal is evident to the room. I have been in this state for hours, ever since he tied me up and left me alone in the empty silence. He has finally returned to his room, his bed... His pet.

Turles bites my earlobe, roughly enough to make me moan while he pulls again on his handful of my hair. The hand on my jaw is threaded through my locks, the other carefully trailing down my ripples of muscle until it is resting upon the ropes that bind me. A tiny beam of ki slices through them, freeing my wrists and ankles, though I don't dare move them.

I can feel Turles smirk when they fall away, but I act as though they are still tight. With a dark, arousing laugh he sits on the bed beside me, looking over his shoulder with amusement before giving me my first order. "Come here, pet."

He has said the word, the name that snaps me irrevocably into my role of pleasing him. That is what matters here, his satisfaction, not mine. Even if my body aches when he is done with me, if I am denied release, if I am not allowed to gain any physical reward while I serve him, I will do so. The fact that he so enjoys it is enough to make me treasure it. Serving him selflessly, submitting to his will. My master can be cruel, but only when I disobey. If I am good, he is kind to me. That is all I need.

Like a good pet, I languidly slink off the bed, kneeling submissively between his legs. He is smaller than me, but not by much. He looks and reminds me so much of my father, but I try to block that thought away. That is another role, for another time. Right now, he is my master, and I am his pet. I live to please him.

I rub my cheek against his thigh, purring while my tail swings lazily through the air. He eyes it, reaching a powerful, dark arm forward to snatch the Saiyan appendage from its place behind my broad back. My breath catches, shuddering just the slightest bit more when his fingers stroke it firmly. Oh, by the gods, it feels so good.

The ball gag in my mouth prevents me from doing any more than whimpering when he pulls my tail a little more roughly than is necessary. I grow harder at the harsh treatment, purring more deeply through the small squeaks of wonderful discomfort.

"Have you been good, pet?" He asks, moving the furry appendage to his lips.

I nod, nuzzling obediently against his leg.

"Do you deserve it?"

I cock my head in confusion, unsure of what he means. My long strands of black hair shift, descending in a cascade to cover his foot while my face is tilted.

He chuckles darkly, squeezing the furry length until my eyes begin to water. "You have always been such a good little plaything, Raditz..." He begins, watching me grit my teeth around the ball from how much his grip hurts. I savor the pain, growing exponentially more aroused under his knowing hand. He smiles. "I think you do." And with that, he opens his mouth and slowly inserts my tail into it.

Involuntarily, my back arches as the slick heat envelopes the tip if my brown tail, breath from my nose even harsher now from the unexpected wave of sensation. I fight to keep my composure, moaning in thanks. It is not often that my master does something to bring pleasure to me. I savor it while it lasts, silently thanking the gods for my master's talented mouth. His tongue swirls around the fur, hitting every single individual nerve-ending in the sensitive tip. Before long, I begin to understand what he is doing, but it is too late. Sharp, white teeth come down hard on the tip of my tail, making me release a muffled cry of pain as I arch forward, still kneeling between his legs. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it hurt _deliciously_. My master laughs outright now, dropping the appendage so that it can fall back into a curled hook behind my broad back, stinging painfully.

His hand reaches for my jaw, cupping it and drawing my face closer to his. He leans down, sensuously ghosting hot, humid breath against my ear. "Undress me, pet."

My master lets go, allowing me the room I need to maneuver. Purr in my chest rekindling, I stretch up on my knees, carefully grabbing the bottom edge of his armor to pull it over his head. He lifts his arms graciously, and I enjoy the slow revealing of his dark, muscled chest in the moonlight. Oh, but doesn't he look like a god in the flesh? I remove his gloves carefully, one finger at a time, before unfastening his scouter from the side of his masculine face, leaving him bare except for a pair of spandex shorts. His arousal is clearly evident through them, where before my view was obstructed by his bulky suit. I eye it with longing, about to reach forward to free him before I am interrupted.

Slowly, he stands. My master's proud, hard, pulsing erection shows obviously through the stretched material in front of my blushing face. His standing tells me to wait before continuing to undress him, and it is a torture all its own to follow that unspoken command. He seizes a fistful of my hair, pushing my cheek against his tight groin.

"You want it, pet?"

I nod vigorously, rubbing my cheek against the bulge, wanting it, needing it. His tail unwraps from his waist, and I know what that means. I whimper and shudder when his long, dark-brown length wraps around my neck, coiling enough to assert its presence.

"You may continue." He whispers, caressing my quivering throat with the furry appendage before letting it slowly tighten, like a collar to which only he can hold the leash. It is symbolic and sexual, the perfect representation of my master's control.

My fingers skim unnecessarily up his chiseled thighs, barely touching as I make my way to the shorts slung low on his hips. Cautiously, I grab the waistline, peeling the material away from his skin and sliding the fabric down his sculpted legs until it is puddled on the floor, nothing now keeping me from my master's tempting length. Nothing except his order, that is.

I turn big, round, pleading eyes to him, wishing to be given permission to remove the gag. He ignores this, reaching his hand down to stroke his own throbbing length. I whimper at the sight, reminding me of my own agonizing hardness. I want to stroke him, to taste him, to feel him in my mouth and hands. Still, he ignores my pleading whimper, cruelly smirking as he teases his hot, pulsating erection while I can only watch.

I make the noise again, this time more loudly in an attempt to attract his attention. My master suddenly stops, a scowl darkening his features. His tail around my neck tightens considerably before he hauls back and slaps me as hard as he can muster. I make a muffled cry of pain, the sting of his anger hurting far more than the sting of the blow.

I hunch my shoulders submissively, tail wrapping around his ankle in an attempt to apologize. I make no move to soothe my smarting cheek, only to silently beg his forgiveness.

His fur is still bristling, growl remaining in his chest and echoing off the walls of his bedroom. "I will do with you what I please, pet, and _when _I please it. Do not provoke me again."

I nod soundlessly, afraid to make any noise of assent. The grip of his tail loosens, a reward. I take a deeper lungful of air in thanks, touching my forehead to the front of his shin. My master's growl tapers off and ends before his purr suddenly replaces it, filling me and the chamber alike with the deep, resonating sound.

"You need to be punished." He murmurs. My heart stops, shaking in a mixture of terror and excitement. "But how does one punish a little whore who likes pain?" He gently strokes the sides of my face with a long, contemplating finger. "Hurting you would be a reward..." Oh, but he knows me all too well. I bow as lowly as his controlling tail will allow, groveling on the floor between his feet. He knows how to punish me, the only way to give me a pain I can't enjoy. If I displease him enough, my master refuses to touch me for _days_. Sometimes longer. It is for my own good, teaching me control. I hope this is not the punishment he has in mind. "Stop that," He orders, kicking my jaw with enough force to make me grunt, but do no damage. "Enough sulking, pet." He breathes, tugging on my neck with the his soft, yet still coarse leash. "Stand."

I do as ordered, peering cautiously from beneath my thick, black eyelashes. I catch the tail end of his smirk, heart jumping in relief to realize he is not too angry with my behavior.

Hands reach over my shoulders, then behind my neck. He fiddles with something until suddenly I feel the ball gag slipping from my mouth. I spit it into his upturned palm, and he immediately deposits it atop the nightstand before replacing his hands around my neck. My master pulls down enough so that my now free mouth is at the right level for him before then dominantly claiming my lips.

His tongue thrusts into me, roughly scraping against my palate. I submit unresistingly to the vicious kiss, tail flaring out at the pleasure of being so roughly handled. One of my master's hands clamps hard and controllingly over the back of my neck while the other runs harsh, sharp fingernails down my chest. They raise gooseflesh on my skin, causing me to rock and shudder. I place my hands delicately upon his waist, not to direct him, merely so that I have somewhere to put them. After a breathless eternity, he pulls back, staring at my kiss-swollen lips with hunger.

"Good boy," He whispers huskily, deepening the angle of his sharp claws down my abs. "I'm ready for you to please me now."

I purr in thanks, nuzzling his shoulder. It is more than I deserve with having provoked him twice already, but my master can be an impatient man. With one hand, he points to the floor.

"Kneel." He orders, tail coiling more tightly around my neck. I do as bidden, on my knees before him, awaiting further instruction. He circles me, living collar twisting as he walks in a slow, deliberate circle until he stops with his back to the bed. He sits down, powerful thighs parting so that his thick, dark, pulsing erection stands in stark relief above the white sheets. I swallow instinctively at the sight, something he is quick to notice. "Hm, you want it, pet?" My purr turns into a slight whine, enough to answer him, but not to anger him as before. My collar tightens and he snatches a fistful of my hair again, shoving my face towards his straining arousal. "Well then, come and get it." _Gladly_.

The heady scent of my master drives me wild, mouth watering in anticipation. I let his fist guide me as I lick with long, flat strokes across his burning heat. He growls in pleasure, tightening his hold. I place my hands atop his chiseled thighs, diving more vigorously at my task. He throbs against my lips, warm and ready to burst if I take too long. He has captured my tail again by now, stroking it backwards to ruffle up the fur on end. The shock of awareness to my groin reminds me that I too am aching, but it is his satisfaction that matters now, not mine. His growls become throatier, a slight trembling in the muscles of his legs speaking testament to my well-practiced mouth. Enraptured, I swirl my tongue over the head, obeying the rough pressure on my scalp to take more of his length. I am careful not to graze him with my teeth, pressing my lips around his shaft while he impatiently shoves my head down. Every tantalizing inch that slides against my tongue builds my lust, my eagerness.

I purr deeply, vibrating my clamped lips. His answering grunt of approval is a glorious sound, one I don't hear often. Knowing I am on the right track bends me easily to his will, he knows. My heart beats heavily, my animalistic nature being brought out by the nearly full moon, no doubt. I suck hard, bobbing my head with practiced efficiency. He has trained me well in this, teaching me to do such things without need of thought. Instinct and my master are what drive me.

Suddenly, I feel a stinging slap against the side of my face. My eyes fly open, searching immediately upward to my master's scowling face.

"Look at me, pet." He warns, the hand used to slap me joining beside the other, yanking my hair. "I didn't give you permission to close your eyes."

I whimper, unable to continue with sucking him, as he is holding my head still. After searching my sincere gaze for a long moment he smiles tightly, eyes narrow with cruel satisfaction. My lips are still tight around him, and I can feel his pulse through his hot and heavy erection. It amazes me not only the control he can exhibit upon me, but on himself. I see an idea dawn in his eyes, which is all the warning I get before he shoves himself dominantly down my throat.

My rearing muscles want me to gag, to choke on his long, thick member. I can't breathe, but I fight back my automatic reflexes, forcing myself to take the thrusting in stride. His harsh panting makes it all worthwhile, knowing I am pleasing him to the best of my ability. Expertly, I stimulate him with my tongue while he drives in and out of me at his own pace, quick, cruel, and agonizingly perfect.

I recognize the telltale signs: that look on his face, the building rumble in the back of his throat while he shoves into mine, the slight hitch in his breath. I prepare for the explosion...

It hits.

"_Ahnnnn._" He announces, back going taut while he empties himself entirely into my waiting mouth.

I take it all, making certain to waste none of my master's precious essence. I fight my own orgasm, trying with all my power to keep myself from climaxing with him. His teeth rake his own lower lip, eyes finally opening again to see my mouth still clamped around his slightly softened member. I cannot let go until he orders it.

My master apparently likes the sight, as he does not give me a command to remove my mouth. "_Mmm_," He purrs lazily, stroking the side of my face. "what a good little pet..." I remain immobile and silent, which seems to amuse him. "You can pull back now," He chuckles. " and get ready, pet. We're not done yet."

I let him slip from my mouth, though he is hard again. Not surprising, the looming nearly-full moon being the cause of much this night. He idly strokes himself, eyes narrowing to lusty slits as he observes my blushing face. The throbbing between my legs is a constant ache now, though I do nothing to soothe it. Though it hurts, I know that my kind, loving master will soon stay my pain, albeit by giving me more.

His tail unwraps from my neck temporarily, and I find myself missing its dominating presence. Still, I make no protest. My master reaches into the nightstand drawer, retrieving a bottle of oil while he stands to make room on the bed. He points at it.

"Face down, ass up." He orders. I rush to follow the command, already in position before he has even uncorked the bottle.

He smiles, kneeling beside me. His weight pressing on the mattress causes the springs to creak, shifting my position slightly on the white sheets. Immediately, his tail is back around my neck. I purr at its reappearance, head hanging limply so that my shoulder blades sag from the lack of tension. My hair swings and shifts down my back and over each side of my waist, tickling slightly until I can feel his left arm trap me.

My master holds tightly to me, keeping me in place. I look over my shoulder, expecting to have his fingers preparing me any second, but feeling nothing. He looks back at me, gaze centering upon my eyes, right hand disappearing from view before- _wham_.

The unexpected, stinging blow against my ass makes me arch, howling my thanks without words. His arm around my waist keeps me from collapsing entirely, though my elbows do manage to give out when the second, hard, forceful slap lands.

"Like that?" He provokes, left arm around my waist tightening. I nod, biting hard on my lower lip. I turn my face back ahead of me so that I cannot see the hand coming. It is so much better when I can't prepare for it.

I am on my knees and elbows now, burying my crimson face in the white sheets as the sharp hits pepper my sensitive cheeks. The sting is _glorious_, hitching my breath with every slow, controlled slap. He chuckles darkly again, nails clawing deliciously into my side from the arm that holds me captive. I can cum just from this, and he knows it. My master is testing my control again, as he always does. After long, agonizing seconds of waiting for him to continue, I suddenly realize he has stopped. The heat and continuous throb tells me that my ass must be cherry red by now, a wondrous sensation.

I suddenly cry out in surprise when I feel his fingertips slowly knead across my supple, sculpted cheeks. My overly sensitized nerve-endings sing out in agony, and I whimper again. His condescending laugh makes me shudder under his controlling hands.

"_Mmm_, you look so pretty when you're red, pet." He growls huskily.

My entirely scarlet face is still pressed to the cool sheets. My master lets go of my waist, and I manage to stabilize myself so that I don't collapse. He leisurely circles around on his knees behind me, grabbing the recently uncorked bottle of oil from the nightstand. He pours it into his palm, letting the cool drops fall to torment my abused and tender flesh. I make a strangled noise, halfway between a hiss and breathy cry.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" My master asks, rubbing the lubricant into my skin before slowly descending to tease at my entrance.

A well-oiled finger presses against my tight pucker, enough to make me release a low moan, but never pushing in. More oil joins it, and my master begins to lovingly stroke my inflamed cheek, carefully sinking two fingers into my tight heat.

"_Ahnnnn_." I cry, trying to keep myself from thrusting back against the digits. It is the first thing I have actually vocalized apart from my animalistic grunts, purrs, and howls. It feels so _good_, but it's not enough. I need _him_ inside me.

Skillfully pressing and withdrawing, my master begins to shove in more forcefully, humming his enjoyment at my barely controlled breathing. Another finger is added, scissoring and spreading me in preparation for what is to come. The ache of stretching the ring of muscle is welcome, getting me impossibly hotter. Precum has been beading on the tip of my arousal since the first, and now drips onto the sheets between my legs. I purr loudly, announcing to him how much I enjoy serving him, how kind he is to prepare me so that we can _both_ enjoy it.

Finally, his fingers draw out of me, making me feel entirely empty without their presence. The wait before he enters me is more painful than anything that has happened tonight, but I make no protest.

My master's voice speaks up from behind me. I feel his hard, thick tip teasing, but not going in. "You ready, pet?" He murmurs in amusement, fingers digging into the flesh of my hips. I rise back to my elbows, freeing my head enough so that I can nod vigorously at the foot of the bed. Another stinging slap lands across my tender ass, making me howl again. His tail tightens around my throat. "Are you sure?" His husky growl ripples across my skin, more lust than real amusement now. I nod again, whimpering and moaning until he hauls back and smacks my tender flesh once more. He continues to wait a few more seconds, and I silently thank him for letting me regain my composure before I lose it again.

_One, two, three heartbeats... _

He thrusts.

I scream in ecstasy, back arching with the first, filling, wonderful, forceful pound. He hisses as my tightness envelops him, drawing his hips back almost entirely to thrust in again. It is quick, cruel, perfect. My master's nails dig into my hips, a few causing cuts deep enough to bleed. The scent of blood fills my nostrils, mingling with the delicious aroma of his earlier climax, as well as my approaching one. His hips drive me forward, hands pulling me back to meet up with his thrusts. His skin slaps against my red cheeks with every drive forward, igniting the inferno inside me. It won't take long for either of us, even with him having climaxed earlier in the night.

I howl again when his thick, throbbing member hits my prostate, filling me with a mixture of fire and ice. He gets rougher with every second of his approaching orgasm. One hand lifts from my hip, seizing the tail ends of my hair. He thrusts shallowly, pausing every once in a while to yank my head back. We are getting louder, more impassioned. There is no stimulation to my hot, heavy erection, but I need none. We are descending into the abyss together, all growls and pants and whimpers in the cold moonlight. His tail tightens around my throat, blocking my air for a few, long seconds, his own breathing stopping with mine. He is just barely able to utter four short words before the wave is upon us.

"Cum for me, pet."

The effect is immediate. I scream like the gods of creation have me in their grasp, all my thick, honed muscle tightening as I spill across the sheets. Every nerve in my body sings with the sweet relief of release, head thrown back, shout echoing off the walls of the tiny room. It is glorious, perfection, the personification of every agonizing sensation crashing through my body at once. The violence of it is ecstasy itself, making me blind to the already dark room. His own release floods inside of me, filling me with his impossibly hot, liquid essence. That sensation is too much, my senses on overload while the seconds tick by both much too quickly, and far too slowly. Eyes wide, breathing finally found, I can take no more.

The world goes black.

~•~

When I awake, it is to the feeling of warm water around my aching muscles. I slowly open one eye, peering cautiously to the side, only to be greeted with Turles' self-satisfied smirk.

The bath feels relaxing, and my mass of dark hair floats through it with an elegance it never can manage in air. Giving up pretending to be unconscious, I open my lids fully, staring at him over the edge of the bath. He grins at me, chin propped on an upturned palm.

"Feeling better?" He grins.

I roll my eyes at him. "Fuck yes. By the gods, it's not even the full moon yet, Turles."

He laughs lightly, playing with a lock if hair that managed to escape the tub. "Mmn, just you _wait_ until the full moon."

I shudder delightfully at the thought, sinking more deeply into the hot, soapy water. "You already bathed?" I ask, pointing to his sodden hair.

He shakes his head. "The shower spray was still turned on instead if the tap when I put you in. It caught me on the back of the head."

Although the tub is small, and both of us are rather large, I slosh the liquid playfully at him. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Turles smiles, leaning over to kiss me gently before standing. He lets out the plug, draining enough water so that he can sit down between my legs without it sloshing over the sides. He purrs when the warmth touches his cool skin.

I smile, nuzzling his neck when he reclines back against my chest, steam rising in the cool, midnight air. My arms wrap around his waist, stroking his tight abdominals with my thumbs. We sit in a relaxed, comfortable silence, both bodies pressed together to preserve our body heat.

"You made me pass out again." I purr, kissing the soft skin behind his ear.

He turns around to face me, that confident smile of his playing at one corner of his lips. "Hm, don't tell me you're complaining."

I chuckle, running wet fingers through his messy spikes of hair. "No, not complaining."

"Good." He yawns, turning his head back to face the faucet. "Because it's going to be a regular occurrence now."

I smile, resting my chin atop his head, looking down to where he has entwined the fingers of one hand with mine. Turles' skin seems all the darker next to my much lighter shade, a beautiful comparison. Finally, I sigh, letting the sound echo in the tiny bathing chamber.

"I love you, Turles."

He sighs in kind, tail between us wrapping around my thigh. "Mm, I love you too."

~•~ The End ~•~


End file.
